


¿Te gustan los huevos?

by JenizaroFrank



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cock & Ball Torture, Poetry, ball busting, ballbusting
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 05:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16675003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenizaroFrank/pseuds/JenizaroFrank
Summary: Se merece su propio lugar.





	¿Te gustan los huevos?

**Author's Note:**

> Se merece su propio lugar.

**¿Te gustan los huevos?**

 

A mí no mucho

pero **me encanta** preparar _los_

 

**¿Cómo _los_ quieres?**

 

¿Fritos? No creo que seas tan osado

¿Revueltos? Los mezclo desde adentro

¿Hervidos? Pues más fácil suavecitos

¿Escalfados? Por si quieres abrirlos

¿Benedictinos? Prefiero a mano

¿Batidos? Si quieres que use utensilios

¿Estrellados? Ahora estamos hablando

¿Estrujados? Te gustará el sonido

¿Aplastados? Tengo el calzado adecuado

¿Reventados? Punta de acero en ese caso

 

Hey… ¿por qué tan confundido…?

si prepararé los **tuyos** , no los _míos_

y deja esa cara de asustado

que cuando comience, rogarás que no pare hasta borrar todo **rastro**...


End file.
